Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically routes user communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
In addition to user communications, the wireless communication devices are configured to receive overhead information over the wireless links. The overhead information typically includes non-user communications and commands related to the underlying operation of the particular wireless communication protocol employed over the wireless links. However, the overhead information can consume a large portion of the limited resources of the wireless links. Unfortunately, performance of communications transferred to and from the wireless communication devices can suffer, as the modulation scheme typically employed for overhead information must be of a low quality to ensure that all wireless communication devices in communication with the wireless communication system can decode the overhead.